The Universe Will Shatter? Clash! Destroyer vs. Super Saiyan God!
is the twelfth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on September 27, 2015. Its original American airdate was March 25, 2017. Summary As Bulma and everybody in her plane try and catch up with Goku and Beerus’ battle, their plane has engine trouble due to the effect the battle is having on the atmosphere. Back down on the cruise ship, Vegeta continues to stare up into space, trying to watch the fight. Whis appears and offers to show him the battle with his staff, but Vegeta refuses. Up above the planet, Goku and Beerus decide to start up their battle again, this time without any tricks. Both sides power up and charge each other, punching at exactly the same moment. As their fists come together, they produce strange shock waves that radiate outward. Off in the Sacred World of the Kai, the Kais are worried. Old Kai explains that since the destructive force of these shock waves increases the further away they get from their point of origin, the universe itself will only be able to endure Goku and Beerus clashing together two or three more times. After that, the entire universe will be destroyed. Kibito Kai telepathically contacts Goku to try and stop the fight, but is ignored. Instead, Goku and Beerus power up once more and punch each other the same as before, producing even more shock waves. Down in Satan City the shock waves knock people over like a strong wind, and out in the depths of space whole planets are destroyed. Due to the panic in Satan City, the media contacts Mr. Satan, who claims to be at an auction for stolen goods, cleverly disguised as a birthday party. After claiming a bad connection and hanging up, Mr. Satan angrily demands to know where Gohan is at a time like this. Just as he is talking, Bulma’s ship comes plummeting straight down toward Mr. Satan, thankfully however, Whis stops it at the last moment. He explains that Beerus promised not to destroy the Earth if he lost, and since the fight is not finished yet, Whis cannot let anything on Earth get destroyed until then. Back up in space, Beerus and Goku unleashed another yet massive power upping some more, this time, producing enormous dragons made of pure godly ki from their auras which briefly roar and battle against each other, before enter both of their combatants' bodies, seemingly maximizing their powers. For a third time, Goku and Beerus charge each other, and trade blows many times, and yet surprisingly, the universe remains intact. Old Kai explains that Goku erased Beerus’ attack by matching it with a punch of exactly the same speed and angle. Goku had actually intended to perfect this technique on the second punch, but Beerus made things too tough for that. When one of Goku’s punches scraps Beerus’ face, drawing blood, Beerus produces another atom-like ki ball. Goku counters with a Kamehameha, and as Beerus pours more and more power into the ball, the two ki attacks struggle against each other, producing more shock waves. With more planets being destroyed by the shock waves, Old Kai anxiously thinks that the universe may be destroyed after all. Major Events *The battle between Super Saiyan God Goku and Beerus causes the Universe to deteriorate. **Old Kai notes that if the two continue to clash, the entire universe will be reduced to an empty void. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **Princess Bulma **Satan City *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo *Dirty magazine Transformations *Super Saiyan God Differences from the manga *In the manga, Goku and Beerus only clashed fists once with the Old Kai commenting how the Universe is in danger. In the anime, they clashed fists multiple times with Goku attempting to match Beerus correctly. **In the manga, the clash happened whilst still on Earth and just prior to them flying off into space. In the anime, it happened after they had already gone to space. **In the manga, when Old Kai is describing the danger, Kibito Kai is also in the scene having recently obtained the Namekian Dragon Balls to keep out of Champa's hands. In the anime this does not happen. Trivia *This is the second episode where music is used from Dragon Ball Kai. Three tracks are used, though they are currently unreleased. **The first time is when Bulma's ship is coming down right over Mr. Satan. The name of the track is Deceptive Appearance. **The second time is during the scene when Goku and Beerus clash beams. The names of the tracks are Impatience and Friends or Rivals!. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 12 (BDS) es: Episodio 12 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super